Silent Tears
by HawkGirl 92
Summary: I appologies now for any spelling and gramer mistake syou find. I don't claim to be a writer either please R/R


E-mail this page to a friend--> 
Tell me when this page is updated

Tripod powered by Cable & Wireless 

  
  


SILENT TEARS

The Sorceress of Greyskull rarely indulged her self in midnight flights over the planet of Eternia but tonight she allowed her self to indulge in one small flight for Castle Greyskull was always silent and lonely except for when Skeletor arrived causing trouble or she needed her champion for some mission , " No tonight," she thought," I will give myself a small bit of pleasure" as she transforms her self into her falcon foam of Zoar she left the castle tower and arched gracefully over the trees into the moon lite sky looking down on the roads and rivers cast a glowing shade of blue, she sailed high and enjoyed this small bit of freedom as she flew between the vally and the foreset where she had gone many times before the Crystal sea the waters glowed as if a eternal flame fanned a fire deep within it's heart, there she landed and changed back in to her human form for this was no ordanary bird this was the Sorceress of Greyskull keeper of all the secrets to the Universe and possibly the loneliest person on the planet, she would often come here to think and cry for her lost loves her husband and her child, and ask to oracle of the Crystal sea to show her what life might have been like if things had turned our diffrent,she would set for hours listening to the oracle tell her how she would have rulled Greyskull along with her husband and Teela would have known both parents, but eventually she would have been alone for no power of the Universe could have stoped what was destined to be it had only come sooner than it was planed and thus her life is what it was always meant to be, as dawn approched she would return home and watch the sun rise in the eastern sky. Another day and more and more her thoughts would wander once she arrived at the castle she entered her throne room sitting down on it's patted seats she let her mind drift woundering if was posible for her only child to know it's mother and let them enjoy what time they have together for she was eternaly young and would stay that way, yes she could be hurt even to a point of death but she could never die for Greyskull when it had accepted her that day gave her immortality ,thus insuring her she would remain Greyskull's gardian throughout eternity as she sat alone with her thoughts a quiet voice seamed to fill the chamber filling her thoughts blocking all others" Teelana these thoughts you have been having can be true if you so desire but with all things comes a price are you willing to give up your daughters safty for the price of knowing who her mother is you had the chance once before and you choose not allow her to remember ,and now you feal that you must let her know? how can you be certain that she will accept you as she did that time before things may be totaly diffrent ? but if you feal she must know then fly to the palace in Eternos where your Daughter is sleeping fill her dreams with the immages at the Crystal sea allow her to make the decision to come to you for then and only then you will know if she accepts you if not then it was never meant to be !" the voice says then in a lower tone it adds" But Teelana , please know your daughter has lead a very good life one that was not posible here as she would always been confined to the walls of Greyskull and you would had very little time to spend with her for your dutys would have never allowed it your daughter has had a life very few people ever experince unless you are born into it and Duncan has been an excellent father and when the time is right when Eternia is free you and your daughter will have the peace you both so well deserve but for now Teelana let your heart tell you what you already know that her safty is far more important,your love will always be with her and you will know if she needs you ." the voice adds calmly "How will I know these things if I can never be a part of her life ?" she asks bitterly tears falling freely down her young face " Oh Teelana never forget that a bond between a mother and child goes far beyond that of a mortal plane ....." it says fading into the distance, The Sorcerss sat quietly for a time pondering what she had just heard was she selfless for wanting to risk her daughters life for a few fleeting moments of hapiness for her self she bows her head and weeps for she knew as long as Skeletor was still terrorizing Eternia there would be no peace for her or her daughter Some time later high over head a Falcon could be seen flying the villiagers payed no heed to this bird for falcons were common sight,it had continued it's flight on twards the palace of Eternos as it landed gracefull into a tree to watch the two people who never knew she was there ,she watched as Teela and the young prince practice for hours neither one trying very hard to hurt the other "but for now " ,the bird thought, " I can watch from a distance and my silent tears be silenced for another time."

THE END

WORK COMPLETED 10-2-99 BY  
DarkWarrior 


End file.
